<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azzurra passione by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446008">Azzurra passione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelo azzurro [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di PWP con Bulma protagonista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angelo azzurro [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azzurra passione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL	Bulma Brief/Goku Son, Mal di pancia<br/>Warning: Ooc; tradimento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La notte di capodanno</p><p> </p><p>«Mi sono stancato di giocare a tombola» borbottò Crilin, seduto sul pavimento. «Anche io. Sarà meglio accendere la televisione, tra poco inizia il conto alla rovescia» s’intromise Tenshinhan. Lunch, visibilmente ubriaca, farfugliò: «Questa festa di capodanno è uno sballo».</p><p>Goku si piegò in avanti e piagnucolò: «Credo di avere mal di pancia».</p><p>«Non ci credo…» disse il padrone di casa, impallidendo. Le cicatrici sul suo volto divennero ancora più evidenti. «Questa sì che è nuova» scherzò Muten.</p><p>Olong rabbrividì, dicendo: «Spero non sia un brutto presagio per questo nuovo anno che inizia. Non ha mai avuto un mal di pancia». «Ragazzi, non ne facciamo una tragedia. Per come mangia doveva succedere» borbottò la vecchia tartaruga, scuotendo il capo. «Io penso che, invece, sia perché non ha mangiato abbastanza per i suoi canoni» s’intromise Pual</p><p>Yamcha diede una pacca sulla spalla all’amico, sorridendogli. «Anche Bulma oggi non si sentiva bene. Forse ti ha attaccato un po’ di influenza, vatti pure a sdraiare nella mia camera degli ospiti».</p><p>Goku gli rivolse un sorriso forzato a denti stretti e annuì, salendo le scale. Sentì le auree degli altri tutte al piano di sotto e annullò la propria, entrando nella camera degli ospiti. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, accese la luce e sorrise: Bulma era stesa in intimo nel letto che lo aspettava.</p><p>«Non dirmi che hanno creduto alla balla del mal di pancia» gli disse la fidanzata di Yamcha.</p><p>«Urca, invece sì» rispose Son, iniziando a spogliarsi. Si stese sulle coperte accanto a lei e, sorridendole, le accarezzò il fianco scendendo fino ai suoi glutei. "Ho insonorizzato la stanza, ma per il chiasso che stanno facendo probabilmente non ci avrebbero sentito lo stesso" pensò Bulma.</p><p>Sul comodino c’era il bicchiere di un drink vuoto, con all’interno un ombrellino color arcobaleno.</p><p>Lasciò che lui le sfilasse l’intimo con dita febbricitanti, sussurrando invitante al suo orecchio: «Sono bollente. Voglio che sia tu i miei botti di capodanno quest’anno». Ridacchiò sentendolo lasciarsi sfuggire un basso ringhio e lo guardò spogliarsi sbrigativo, sfilandosi anche la fede che posò sull'altro comodino.</p><p>Goku le prese un capezzolo in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo, Bulma gli passò le mani sulle spalle muscolose, graffiandogli la pelle con le lunghe unghie blu finte. Le gambe di Bulma si dimenavano sul letto, strusciando sulle lenzuola, la sua pelle liscia si arrossava. Son le portò le dita all’intimo e sprofondò, sentendola già eccitata e calda. Pensò: "Aspettandomi deve essersi data piacere da sola per parecchio. Questo sì che è eccitante", boccheggiando. Si leccò le labbra bollente e le piegò in un ghigno.</p><p>Goku fece uscire le dita fuori da lei e se la mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe, penetrandola. Bulma si afferrò alle sue spalle ed iniziò a cavalcarlo andando su e giù, lui la prendeva con virulenza, attento a non incrementare l’aura. Tra un ansito e l’altro, la punzecchiò chiedendo: «Meglio o peggio di quel dildo che devi aver nascosto da qualche parte in camera?».</p><p>La finestra della camera era sigillata, ma fuori si poteva vedere una palma solitaria.</p><p>«Meglio, tu sei molto più grosso» farfugliò Bulma tra i gemiti. "In fondo è per questo che ti preferisco a Yamcha. Cosa può un povero lupetto spelacchiato contro uno scimmione mastodontico".</p><p>«Sicura che non vuoi usare anche quello?» chiese il saiyan. «Sta bene dove sta nel cassetto rispose Bulma.</p><p>Goku continuò a prenderla, pensando: "So benissimo che sono solo una vendetta. Yamcha la tradisce e lei lo tradisce con me, ma mi va bene. In fondo ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui essere me stesso, ogni tanto. Sono stanco di essere sempre puro e perfetto".</p><p>Bulma raggiunse l’orgasmo con un grido di piacere liberatorio.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>